


Slip of the Tongue

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Accidental Confession, Multi, Ravnica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: Jace just wants to go on a date, but Lavinia (and the Ravnican legal system) are just not on his side. At least Teysa is being cool about it?(For MtG Month of the Ship - Day 19: Accidental Confession)





	Slip of the Tongue

 “No. Absolutely not.”

“Lavinia-”

“Don’t even start with me. Do I really have to explain why this is unacceptable?”

Jace scratched his head under his hood, wishing he could pull it over the rest of his face and disappear from this conversation. He tried picking up his pace, but the metallic _clank_ -ing of Lavinia’s boots on the stone hallway simply grew more rapid as she matched his stride.

“It’s one date, Lavinia. What’s the big deal?”

“Do you not see the ethical and legal issues of the living guildpact romancing a guild leader? Do you really not understand how that’s going to cause trouble?”

“Well, she’s on her way here now to pick me up, so it’s a little late to be bringing this up now.”

“Teysa, would you please back me up on this?” Lavinia looked to her side, and, finding no-one, turned back down the hallway. “Teysa?”

“Oh don’t mind me, just a century-plus year-old woman with a limp!” Teysa was striding after them as quickly as her leg and cane would allow, though still looking immensely amused by their conversation. “Back you up on what? That inter-guild relationships are forbidden? You’d have to start arresting half the city.” She caught up with them, and stamped the floor with her cane for emphasis. “Besides, you’d almost certainly be breaking a poor blood-witch’s heart.”

Jace wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a face turn red so fast, or if he’d ever seen Lavinia blush at all, actually.

“Th-that’s different! Exava isn’t in a position to use our…her access to an Azorius official for political gain-”

“No, but from a legal perspective it doesn’t look great.” Teysa sighed. “Look, we’re all living, feeling creatures here. I’m sure it’s ‘unethical’ that I’m dating my guildmaster-“

"You’re _what_?”

“-or that I’m romantically involved with a Boros legionnaire who I committed a major felony with. But that’s just life.”

Lavinia but both hands on her temple. “It definitely isn’t”

“Wait, Kaya?” Jace cocked his head, curious. “I thought I saw her with Samut after-”

“It’s a happy, open relationship,” Teysa shrugged. “Thus the legionnaire.”

“This is all very much besides the point. We cannot allow one particular guild leader to have intimate access to the guildpact without incurring-” The rest of her sentence was cut off as Teysa failed to contain a laugh and bent over, clutching her staff and her stomach. “-oh grow up.”

“See? It’s not just me.” Jace started off again, slower this time for Teysa’s sake. They were entering a more crowded set of hallways, so he kept his voice lower. “I’m a guildpact of the people, so I should live like one of them, right?”

“It’s not that simple. The law-”

Jace spun around. “Look, I’ll make a new law right now. ‘The living guildpact is hereby permitted to spend quality time with the woman he’s madly in love with.’ How about that? Any objections?”

He must have struck a nerve, because Lavinia fell silent immediately, her eyes wide. Teysa also looked taken aback.

“Jace,” Teysa started, an odd smile forming on her lips. “Do you absolutely, certainly mean that?”

“Obviously yes!” Jace threw his hands up. “She’s amazing! She’s brave and kind and just about one of the most intelligent people I’ve met on any plane! I’d have to be a fool not to be in love with her. I’m not about to let a few thousand years of legal nonsense scribbled up by some pompous sphinx keep me away from her!”

Lavinia looked up at the ceiling, her cheeks pink for some reason. Teysa coughed into her glove, and pointed behind Jace with the hand on her cane.

Jace spun around, and froze up immediately. Vraska was standing right behind him, a triumphant smile on her face, and an escort of kraul warriors. She looked every bit as fierce, powerful, and absolutely beautiful as she had on the first day they’d met. She’d promised back then that she could turn him to stone, and right then, it almost felt like that promise had come true.

“Hmmm, I bet that’s the first good news anyone’s heard in an Azorius building since the decamillenial." She strode forward and planted a kiss on Jace’s cheek. “Is that legally binding, then?”

“Uh…” Jace found that his voice had left him entirely. His cheeks were red-hot. He had to stop just staring, but…

…she was perfect.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She kissed him again, on his other cheek, and looked up at Lavinia and Teysa. “Aww, did you bring bodyguards as well?”

Lavinia threw her hands up. “Fine. Fine. Everyone just do as they please, but no-one is leaving here until we get some paperwork filled out with some ground rules.”

“Lavinia…” Teysa lay a hand on the arrester’s shoulder.

“We have to maintain _some_ kind of accountability here.” Lavinia sighed and crossed here arms. “I get it, okay? You can’t help what your heart wants, but you _can_ control your own actions. I’d spend every night out in the city having fun with Exava if I could; I love her. But the fact of the matter is-”

“Wait, you _love_ me??”

This time everyone spun around. There, at the intersection of the last hallway Jace had passed, two arresters were escorting a tall, dark-skinned Rakdos bloodwitch to the courtrooms.

Lavinia let out a small spluttering squeak. “E-Exava? What are you doing here??”

“Getting fined!”  The blood-witch grinned broadly. “Private indecency!”

“Don’t you mean _public_ indecency?”

“Nope!” Exava blew a kiss toward Lavinia as the arresters struggled to keep her moving down the hallway and out of sight. “I love you too, law-girl. I love youuuuu~!”

“Isperia’s wings…” Lavinia sprinted off after them, her blue cape billowing behind her.

There was a short silence between the rest of them, broken only by the inquisitive buzzing of the kraul guards. Teysa coughed into her hand. She looked and sounded as though she were trying very hard to contain a laugh.

“Well, I seem to have found my next client. Guildpact. Guildmaster.” She started off in the direction Lavinia had run, humming to herself.

Vraska laughed. “Interesting people you work with.”

“It’s a laugh a minute here, all right.” Jace smiled up at her, starting to feel a bit more at ease. “Thank you for coming to meet me. I should have told you I’d be late. I hope everything was alright coming in? No one gave you any trouble.”

“Just the minimum mandated amount of Azorius trouble.” They started walking toward the main entrance. They caught a few stares, but official hours were winding down for the day, and most people were more interested in getting home. “It’s fine. There’s finally something worth coming inside this place for. You’re sweet to ask, though.”

They emerged onto the front steps. The afternoon sun was low in the sky, lighting up the plaza and fountain in front of New Prahv. They stood together at the top of the stairs for a moment, taking in the many citizens of Ravnica going about their business.

Vraska offered Jace her arm. "Ready? I’ve found us the loveliest little bookshop and rented it out for the evening. Lots of forbidden tomes. I think you’ll like it.”

Jace looped his arm through hers and they started off down the steps.

   _The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
